


En la barricada

by musguita



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 12:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musguita/pseuds/musguita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Del temor a no volverle a ver porque Ron está en algún lugar del mundo que parece no existir, o tal vez son ellos los que están en tierra de nadie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En la barricada

**I.**   
  
Ron ha hecho del acto de equivocarse un arte. Ha cometido tantos errores, y tan estúpidos, que a veces cree que es lo único que se le da bien de verdad. Es la única cosa en la que está seguro que no interviene la buena suerte. Tampoco la mala.

Se da la vuelta y oye como algo se rompe. Suena a cristales que chochan contra el suelo y se destrozan en mil pedazos demasiado pequeños como para poder recomponerlo. A páginas que pasan una y otra vez y que reconocería con los ojos cerrados. Huele a setas mal cocinadas que nunca volverá a comer y que ya empieza a echar de menos. Es un peso diferente en el corazón. Como cien horrocruxes colgando de su cuello y arrastrándole hacia el fondo de la tierra para descubrir que no existe y que no hará otra cosa que caer y caer.

Y no hace falta que Hermione le diga que ha metido la pata, que Harry no tenía la culpa porque él ya lo sabe. Lo sabe desde que sale corriendo de esa tienda de campaña prestada, como la gran mayoría de las cosas que tiene en su vida, para abandonar todas esas que siempre han sido suyas.   
  
  
**II.**   
  
A veces no sabe quien lo echa más de menos de los dos. Harry no deja de estar enfadado, dolido, no deja de sentirse traicionado, como si le hubiesen arrancado el corazón y puesto en un sitio que no es el que le corresponde. Jamás lo dirá. Si existe alguien igual de cabezota que Ron es él. 

Nota lo mucho que se contiene la mayoría de las veces por no pronunciar su nombre, como le cuelga la “R” de la lengua y la traga junto a la “o” y la “n” y se quedan atascadas en la garganta. Está acostumbrada a pelear con Ron. Llevan toda la vida haciéndolo, pero Harry nunca terminará de hacerse a la idea de que ese tipo de cosas pueden pasarles a  _ellos_ . No oír su nombre en boca de su mejor amigo no deja de doler. Está entre los dos, es un aire cargado de reproches, de perdones que tal vez nunca se pronuncien nunca. Del temor a no volverle a ver porque Ron está en algún lugar del mundo que parece no existir, o tal vez son ellos los que están en tierra de nadie.

En el fondo ninguno habla de él porque es su manera de mantenerlo vivo.   
  
  
**III.**   
  
El frío se le filtra a través de la lana gorda del jersey, el abrigo de pana y los poros de la piel. No hay barricada lo suficientemente fuerte como parar el ataque. La ropa se le congela pegada a la piel.

Cuando Harry le deja pasar para ver a Hermione tiene ganas de vomitar. No come desde hace días pero el estómago se le revuelve y solo es capaz de dibujar una sonrisa en la cara porque Hermione Granger le hace sentirse físicamente enfermo y jamás ha sido tan feliz en su vida de volver a verla. Pero ella solo le golpea. Un puño en el pecho por cada noche que han permanecido separados. Como si le buscase el corazón para estrujárselo entre los dedos y lanzárselo contra la cara.

Le da igual. Se quedaría ahí parado con ella intentando matarlo toda la vida. Si ese es el destino que le espera, lo acepta con gusto.   
  
  
**IV.**   
  
Cada vez que está dispuesta a decirle que se alegra de que haya vuelto, él le da la razón en algo y se le quitan las ganas de hacerlo.

Se pregunta si la escucha y no se limita solo a asentir o decir “Hermione tiene razón, Harry” cada vez que ella abre la boca para contradecir a su amigo. Se ha pasado todos estos años discutiendo con los dos, tratando de hacerles entrar en razón cuando había más posibilidades que cualquier plan descabellado que se les ocurría que no sabe como encajar pelear solo con uno.

Se ha instaurado un nuevo tipo de democracia entre ellos que siempre le favorece, eso sí que no puede negarlo y en el fondo le complace salirse un poco con la suya. Y a Harry no le queda otro remedio que fruncir el ceño y mirar a Ron como si le hubiese traicionado por no darle la razón cuando todos saben que en realidad está de acuerdo con él.   
  
  
**V.**   
  
Está seguro de que el infierno suena así cuando te arrancan el alma. 

Algo se le despega del cuerpo cuando la oye gritar. Es como si gritasen todos los “sangre sucia” que ha tenido que soportar en sus años en Hogwarts. Ron nunca ha sabido lo que es experimentar el dolor físico de otra persona en su propio cuerpo, en cada una de las fibras que conforman sus músculos, en la sangre que se arremolina en las venas y que no le llega de vuelta al corazón para viajar otra vez. Siente pedacitos de si mismo desprenderse y rodar por ese suelo mugriento, húmedo y frío.

Ni siquiera cuando la sostiene entre los brazos, magullada e inconsciente, con sangre por todas partes, Ron Weasley siente el corazón volverle a latir en el pecho.    
  
  
**VI.**   
  
_‘Hang on a moment! We’ve forgotten someone!’_

Seis segundos después Hermione Granger besará a Ron Weasley. Con unos tres o cuatro años de retraso. Por todas aquellas veces que pensó que no la escuchaba y en el fondo lo hacía. Porque once años eran pocos para besar a un niño que te salvaba la vida. Por todas las victorias del equipo de Quidditch que no pudieron celebrar. Por todas las veces que pensó que era buena idea y al segundo se arrepintió y no lo hizo. Porque morir nunca pareció tan seguro y le da más miedo el no saber lo que más ha deseado averiguar durante los últimos años.

Entre el ruido de piedras cayendo, el carraspeo nervioso e incómodo de Harry y muros agrietados e invisibles que por fin se rompen no puede escuchar algo que vuelve a ponerse en marcha.   
  
  
**Fin.**


End file.
